


Hope (English ver.)

by PowerofJupiter



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofJupiter/pseuds/PowerofJupiter
Summary: Ash knows he will meet Eiji again.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 22





	Hope (English ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fic here in AO3. This time is about Banana Fish, specifically about Ash. Again, it is translated from Spanish (my native language) to English (my third language), so sorry If there are mistakes. Enjoy!

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times as he focused his gaze. He looked around the place: a large luxury room. He frowned, wondering where he was, but a stabbing pain distract his attention. He felt the area of his left shoulder and clenched his teeth, it still hurt, but at least it was bandaged and it looked clean. He heard footsteps and the door handle, being catch by the person who had just entered.

“I see you're surprised.” It was the only thing he said while caressed her long black hair in a braid.

“What does this mean.” He got up, grimacing with pain.

“Quiet. I don't plan anything bad. One of my subordinates found you in the library. Only that.” He approached the bed to observe his guest closely. “Although it is a pity that you couldn’t leave the country with your japanese friend.” He turned around and walked back to the door. “Anyway, since you're awake, dinner is at 20.00.”

He couldn't think of anything else, the image of Eiji was clear in his mind, and also the envelope with the letter and the plane ticket. He regretted having lowered his guard, thinking that it was all over now. It was incredible. New York was his city, he knew the underworld perfectly and that at any moment anything could happen. He had been an idiot. But an idiot who was at least still alive. He wondered if that had been the work of one of the eight million gods there were in Japan, as Eiji had once told him. However, what he knew for sure was that he would meet him again.


End file.
